Sphère limpide
by l-inconnue-de-fanfiction.net
Summary: *CHAP8*Cette nouvelle année commence bien mal tout les nouveaux élèves sont envoyés à Serpentard et Rogue a des attitudes bien suprenantes avec Harry. Il devra alors entamer un voyage mystique a travers l'esprit pour déjouer les plans obscurs de Vol
1. Deux mangemorts

Sphère limpide :  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction à été faite sur le forum d'un site, j'ai décider de la mettre sur ce site pour vous la montrer, j'ai remaniée les phrases et corrigée les fautes d'orthographe de façon à ce que le texte soit plus plaisant à lire ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Disclaimer :Les perso de cette fic ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (snif), ils appartiennent à la brillante J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : deux mangemorts  
  
Le ciel était recouvert d'épais nuages gris, une fine pluie tombait formant des petits fillets d'eau le long des vitres. Harry qui n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, regardait les ombres du feuillage des arbres danser sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il se retourna vers son radio réveille et pu y voir qu'il était 23h59.  
  
"Dans 1 minute c'est mon anniversaire" se dit-il  
  
Le regard fixer sur les chiffre rouge, il attendait que l'heure passe a 00.00, lorsque tout à coup, un bruit étrange se fit entendre... Au début Harry pensa que c'était un simple coup de vent qui avait fait claquer une branche sur le mur de la maison. Mais le bruit se fit entendre de nouveau, régulier et de plus en plus fort.  
  
Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. La pleine lune éclairait toute la rue. A quelques mètres de la maison, il aperçut deux silhouettes enveloppées dans une large carpe à capuche. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Le vent étant contre lui et des petites gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber sur son visage, il ne put entendre que quelques brides de conversations : "L'enfant est là, .... il est vulnérable ici... maintenant ... pourquoi...". Harry s'aperçut alors que le bruit qui l'avait réveillé était celui de la canne que l'une des deux silhouettes tenait.  
  
Soudain, une chose molle et pleine de plumes s'écrasa contre la fenêtre.  
  
- Coq ! S'exclama Harry.  
  
Le hibou entra et commença à faire de nombreux tours de sa chambres en hululent joyeusement ce qui était assez pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes...et de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Harry cesse de faire tous ce bouquant, ou bien tu seras de corvée de vaisselle et de ménages pour le reste de tes vacances.  
  
Le jeune sorcier attrapa le minuscule hibou et lui pris la lettre qu'il était chargé de lui ramener. Il s'approcha à nouveau de la fenêtre pour guetter les deux hommes, mais ils avaient déjà disparus. Il essaya de se changer les idées en ouvrant la lettre, mais avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de commencer à la lire qu'un bruit de bec claqua contre la vitre. C'était la suite du courrier, il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant entrer les différents hiboux et chouettes qui étaient venus lui apporter quelques lettres et petits paquets de la part de ses amis. Il détacha les lettres et les paquets des pattes des hiboux qui repartirent aussitôt, sauf Coq qui continuait de tournoyer comme un fou dans sa chambre.  
  
Heureusement pour lui les ronflements provenant de la chambre d'à coté lui fit savoir que l'oncle Vernon venait de se rendormir. Harry prit alors la lettre que lui avait déposer Coq et commença la lecture...  
  
"Salut Harry, Premièrement, Bon Anniversaire!!! Comment ça va chez tes moldus? J'espère qu'ils ne te font pas trop de problème. Moi ici ça va très bien. Surtout si on prend en compte que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Au début de l'été ma mère à fait des siennes nous obligeant a sortir à deux, bien sur j'était toujours avec ma soeur! Mais maintenant elle s'est calmée ... elle me demandait si tu voulais venir passer le reste des vacances avec nous? Papa viendrait te chercher Vendredi prochain. J'attend de tes nouvelles. Et, au juste, t'as reçu des nouvelles de Hermione, je lui ai écris mais elle ne m'as pas répondu, pourtant on ne ces pas quitté fâchés... Elle doit être avec son.... Enfin, j'attend ton message, renvois moi Coq! À vendredi ! Ron  
  
PS: Coq est trop petit pour ton cadeau, tu le recevras lorsque l'on va se voir !  
  
Coq, après avoir délivré son message se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwige pour s'y reposer. Harry posa la lettre de Ron sur sa table de nuit. Il prit les autres lettres, une était pour l'annonce habituelle pour sa rentré à Poudlard en 5ème année, et l'autre portait un cadeau d'Hagrid, enveloppé dans du papier brun, il l'ouvrit elle contenait un papier jaunit ou était griffonner quelques mots.  
  
Bonjour Harry, Je te souhait un joyeux anniversaire . Je suis toujours à la recherche de nouveau géants qui voudrait bien nous aider mais ce n'est pas choses faciles ! Sinon tes moldus ne te font pas trop souffrir ? J'espère pas sinon je vais transformer leur fils en petit sanglier bien gras ! Enfin bon ... Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt à Poudlard Ton cadeau se trouve dans l'autre petit paquet ! Hagrid  
  
Il prit alors son cadeau, mais le lâcha d'un coup. Sa cicatrice lui faisait affreusement mal, sa tête paraissait vouloir exploser. Il tomba part terre en se tordant de douleur. Pourtant Son oncle ne fit aucun commentaire, le silence total régnait dans la pièce. Trop silencieuse au goût du jeune garçon.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit a la volée sur deux hommes qui se trouva être deux Mangemorts. Un jeta le sort d'Endoloris, l'autre ligota le jeune garçon.  
  
- On la enfin ! Dit la voix d'un homme  
  
- On doit y aller le plus vite possible. dit une voix familière.  
  
Harry eu le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'?il sur cette personne avant de s'évanouir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Dit il en un murmure en voyant Severus Rogue le prendre pour l'emmener.  
  
  
  
  
  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plais, et que vous me mettrez pleins de reviews ! 


	2. Réflexions

Sphère limpide.  
  
Disclaimer : Et oui, c'était moi l'auteur secrète d'Harry Potter, que voulez vous je n'aime pas la célébrité, j'ai préférée la laisser à Rowling . vous m'avez cru ? hé hé hé, je les ai eu. * petit esprit: ce n'est pas bien de tromper les gens comme ca ! * Couchée Akina ! Ah oui en fait; faisons les présentation, lecteur Akina esprit qui viens me hanter pour me remettre dans le droit chemin, Akina lecteur venus voir mon talent. * Akina : Coucou tout le monde ! * Donc comme je le disais * Akina : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling * les perso appartiennent à Rowling . argh !. Elle m'a eu. * Akina : hé hé hé *  
  
Note de l'auteur : Que puis je dire avant commencer l'histoire . * Akina : tu devrais leur présenter et dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre * Mici Akina ! Donc comme je le disais ce chapitre est l'un des meilleurs, en fait le moins bon à mon goût . mais c'est celui qui ouvre sur toute l'action de l'histoire ! Alors c'est un chapitre tout de même important, t'as trouvée ca comment Aki ? * Akina : Un peu répétitif . * méchante, j'espere tout de même que vous l'apprécierez pour sa juste valeur ! Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Réflexions.  
  
Alors que les deux Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à emmener le survivant auprès de leur maître, un chien leur sauta dessus, défaisant au passage la capuche de Rogue et dévoilant ainsi son visage. En voyant le visage du Mangemort le chien s'arrêta net, reprenant sa forme humaine, il s'agissait de Sirius qui avait voulut passer voir son filleul pour lui fêter anniversaire.  
  
Les deux hommes profitèrent du moment de surprise de l'animagus pour transplanter laissant Harry évanouit sur le sol. Inquiet, il réveilla Harry, et lui dit de prendre ses affaires. Le jeune garçon obéit, tous les deux sortir dans la rue. Là, Sirius agita sa baguette, puis se transforma en chien. Le magicobus arriva. Après y être monté il paya pour aller jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Stan le reconnu, et compris que c'était grave. Il partit à toute allure, roulant n'importe comment.  
  
Harry monta au deuxième étage du bus ou il n'y avait personnes. C'est ainsi que Sirius pus en profiter de redevenir humain pour parler à Harry de ce qu'il c'était passé.  
  
- Harry .  
  
Harry le coupa et lui dit le plus calmement car sa cicatrice lui faisait encore mal et tous ces événements l'avait troublés  
  
- Sirius, j'ai vu Rogue . et je crois que ...  
  
Il s'arrêta, des bruits de pas se fit entendre dans les escalier. Sirius redevient le beau chien noir dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence.  
  
L'homme porta ses mains sur la capuche pour l'enlever :  
  
- Mm il fait chaud ici, c'est déjà mieux que dehors, il pleut ! Dit Hagrid en adressant un sourire à Harry, celui-ci répondit par un petit sourire timide qui n'avait rien de naturel. Le voyant gêné, le garde de chasse continua :  
  
- Alors Harry mon cadeau t'a plu ?  
  
Harry fit une grimace puis décida d'avouer au géant ce qui venait de lui arriver, qui après tout Hagrid l'avait beaucoup aisé dans le passé et il pouvait aussi lui donner de nouveau renseignement. Quand le jeune garçon eu terminé son histoire, le géant s'empressa de dire :  
  
- Harry, je sais se que tu vas dire, non Rogue n'est pas revenus au service de Voldemort, il voulait te protéger.  
  
Harry lui coupa la parole : - Rogue est revenus au coté de Voldemort, j'en suis sur Hagrid !  
  
- Mais c'est impossible, Harry tu le sais très bien !  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Au manoir Jedusor....  
  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable, je vais vous apprendre à ne pas respecter mes ordres Endoloris . Dit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse.  
  
Peter et Rogue se tordirent de douleur...  
  
Bien sur Rogue jouait à l'espion, jamais il n'aurait voulu du mal à Harry ou même à Sirius. Sa rancune de collégien n'était plus rien comparé a la colère qu'il avait contre Voldemort....bien sur c'était dangereux, mais telle était son devoir.  
  
  
  
Le magicobus s'arrêta, il venait enfin d'arriver au chemin de travers, ou ils purent prévenir Ron et Hermione de la situation, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le chaudron baveur, pour parler. Tous réunis autour d'une choppe de Bièreaubeurre, ils parlèrent chacun leur tour de la situation actuelle.  
  
- Dans ce cas il faut ce méfier de lui dès maintenant, à ses cour il est déjà pas très aimable, alors là... Se lamenta Hermione.  
  
- Il va devenir insupportable. Dit Ron à son tour.  
  
- Il va sur ment essayer d'empoisonner Harry. S'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione.  
  
- Mais vous êtes malade vous trois, allez vous coucher au lieu de dire de pareille sottises! Dit Hagrid horrifié par se qu'il venait d'entendre tout en finissant son verre. Alors, je ne veux aucune bêtise tout les trois! Vous en avez assez fait comme ca! Rogue n'est pas comme vous le penser, c'est un...  
  
- Un quoi? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Rien, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Dit Hagrid.  
  
- Allez Hagrid, dites nous! Dirent les trois a l'unissons.  
  
Un grognement se fit entendre.  
  
- Allons, du calme! S'exclama le géant en voyant le chien l montrer ses crocs. Bon ce que je disais, c'est que Rogue est un...  
  
Un jappement et un hurlement se firent entendre. Sirius avait mordu la jambe d'Hagrid, décidément, personne ne veut que notre trio sache la vérité sur Rogue....  
  
- Sirius dit Harry en lui lançant des regards agressifs.  
  
Hagrid allait enfin leur dire la vérité mais Sirius s'y était opposé.  
  
- Mais peut-être que ces serait mieux qu'on le sache dit Hermione qui essayait désespérément de trouver des excuses. Au moins on saurais avertir continua-t-elle  
  
- Oui fit Hagrid c'est que ... il marqua une pause puis se reprit non si vous voulez le savoir vous irez le demander à Dumbledore !  
  
Ces dernières paroles finirent de décourager les 3 enfants. Le demander Dumbledore ! Autant dire jamais ! Une petite femme, possédant des cheveux d'un noir captivant, ses yeux cachés dernière une petite paire de lunettes noires, venait d'entrer dans le bar. Elle se dirigea vers Harry puis baissa les yeux sur Sirius aux quelles elle sourit puis caresse.  
  
Mais qui donc était cette femme étrange ?  
  
- Bonjour Sirius. Dit la femme, d'une vois douce, mélodieuse.  
  
Sirius ignora d'un coup qu'il était recherché par le ministère de la magie, et en une fraction de secondes il reprit sa forme humaine, la regarda de haut en bas comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme, et l'étreignit dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffée.  
  
- Estola, enfin! Dit Sirius les yeux brillants.  
  
Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il...et elle...mais...  
  
Contrairement à ce que tout autre homme aurait fait en compagnie de Black, il les serra tout les deux dans ses bras. Ron regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules et regarda Harry qui était bouche bée. Estola...Estola. Mais qui est-elle!!!!!  
  
- C'est ma...ma soeur. Dit enfin Sirius.  
  
Son nom est Estola Black. (Estola veut dire étoile)  
  
Harry resta bouche bée.  
  
- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit je...  
  
- J'étais sur qu'elle était morte, ou qu'elle ne croirait pas a mon innocence. Mais c'est tout le contraire.  
  
- Et vous Hagrid! Demanda Hermione, Vous les connaissiez?  
  
- Oui, et je suis content de les retrouvés, je savais déjà que Sirius était un animagus de toute façon.  
  
Notre trio se regarda ; il ont encore beaucoup de choses a apprendre...  
  
Estola c'était tourné vers Harry.  
  
- Que tu a changer !la dernière fois que je t'es vu tu n'était encore qu'un bébé ! C'était avant que ...  
  
Elle s'interrompit, elle voyait bien que Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et que c'était un sujet douloureux pour lui.  
  
- Bon, dit Sirius, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Oh je voulais me rendre au chemin de traverse faire des achats puis aller le lendemain au ministère déposé une plainte pour vol !  
  
- Quoi !s'exclamèrent le petit groupe en même temps.  
  
- Oui on m'as volé mon argent et m'a clé du coffre Gringotts mais j'ai déjà avertit la banque et ils on transférait mon argent dans un autre compte. On me donnera la clé tout à l'heure.  
  
Hagrid jeta un coup d'?il à une énorme montre qui commençait à rouillée et dit précipitamment :  
  
- Excusez mais je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Ah j'espère que ce n'est pas grave répondit Estola.  
  
Hagrid ne dit rien, et se contenta de faire un signe de tête en signe d'au revoir pour ensuite se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
Notre petit groupe alla faire un tour dans les nombreuses boutiques du chemin de la traverse en évitant soigneusement de ne pas aller dans l'allée des embrumes, Estola les quitta pour aller à la banque Gringotts. Pendant ce temps ils continuaient de discuter des événements passés :  
  
- Mais le plu étonnant c'est que Rogue était là, j'espère qu'il n'est pas retourné au coté de Tu-Sais-Qui...se lamenta Harry.  
  
- Non je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille ! Et puis on aura la réponse en rentrant à Poudlard ! Rassura Ron  
  
- Je suis tout de même inquiète, Hagrid a faillit nous révéler quelques chose sur lui, il faudra que l'on face des recherche car il m'inspire de moins en moins confiance !  
  
- Si Hagrid dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance...soupira Ron  
  
- J'espère tout de même qu'il n'est pas blessé et qu'il est encore de notre côté car c'est quand même un allié de taille...dit Harry Le trio continua de discuter tout en regardant les nouvelles vitrines.  
  
Il était déjà 20h00 et les 3 amis rentrèrent au chaudron baveur louer une chambre.  
  
- Chambre 404 en communication avec la 405 dit le barman.  
  
- Merci répondit les enfants en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
  
La 404 était plutôt grande, elle contenait 2 pièces une chambre avec 2 lits et une petite salle de bain.  
  
C'était la même chose pour la 405 sauf qu'il n'y avait que 1 lit.  
  
Après s'être séparé : Harry et Ron dans une chambre et Hermione dans l'autre et s'être dit Bonne nuit, chacun alla se coucher. Demain s'annonçait dur même très dur.  
  
  
  
Au château des Jedusort, Severus Rogue était évanouit au pied du seigneur des ténèbres, des blessures sur son visage. Peter recroquevillé aux pieds de son maître et Lucius le regardant d'un air sombre avec Voldemort.  
  
- Enfermez le dans les cachots murmura l'homme habillé d'une longue cape qui ne laissait apparaître son visage.  
  
- Bien maître, mais puis-je vous signaler qu'il faudra le ramener vivant pour la rentré scolaire de Poudlard sinon...  
  
- N'ayez peur Lucius, je sais ce que je vais faire de ce traître. Murmura Voldemort.  
  
- Que comptez vous faire de lui, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, maître.  
  
Son maître eu un sourire :  
  
- Tu verras Lucius, mais je te garantis qu'après se qu'il aura subit je serai totalement sur qu'il sera totalement à mon service, veille à se qu'il est la visite d'un détraqueur, cela lui montrera qu'il ne faut jamais trahir le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Un sourire cruel se forma sur le visage de Lucius, puis celui-ci répondit.  
  
- Je veillerai personnellement qu'il en voie un dès qu'il aura reprit connaissance.  
  
Suite au prochain chapitre !  
  
Voilà c'est la fin de se long chapitre, le plus long de l'histoire ! Le prochain chapitre sera celui ou commencera à se dérouler le début de l'intrigue ! Alors patience, et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! 


	3. Evénements troublant

Sphère limpide :  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup de suivre l'histoire ! Merci aux reviewvers ! Alors pour ce troisième petit chapitre, c'est dans celui la que ce déroule le tournant de l'histoire, que les événements intrigue de plus en plus Harry et sa clique. C'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire commence à ce montrer sous un autre jour, quelle se décale des fanfictions banal sur Harry Potter. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous me reviewrez ! Bonne lecture !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3 : Evénements troublant  
  
Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, afin de ne pas arriver en retard pour le départ du Poudlard Express, il rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans une grosse malle, regardant une dernière fois ses nouveaux manuels avant d'arriver à Poudlard, puis partit avec ses amis à la gare où le Poudlard Express les attendait.  
  
Ils montèrent et choisirent un wagon ou ils pourraient discuter tranquillement :  
  
- J'espère qu'il sera aussi compétent que Maugrey et Lupin.  
  
Hermione rougit :  
  
- Gilderoy aussi était compétent. Bafouilla-t-elle  
  
- Il était aussi compétent que Rogue si nous faisait cour de vol, dit Ron en rigolant.  
  
- J'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle année, elle promet d'être palpitante et nous allons apprendre tellement de nouvelles choses, dit Hermione en regardant Ron d'un air noir.  
  
Harry ne les écoutait plu, il pensait a cette nouvelle année lui aussi, mais il avait peur que des événement bouleversant se produise. Voldemort était revenu et que comptait-il faire? Rogue était sensé être un espion pour Dumbledore mais malgré cela il doutait de lui. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait autant confiance en Rogue et pourquoi lui avait-il laissé une deuxième chance ? Quelle faute avait-il commit lors de sa première chance ?  
  
- Harry, nous devons mettre nos robes de sorcier, le Poudlard express va arriver dans 10 minutes au château.  
  
Le voyage se passa tranquillement, comme à son habitude Harry avait acheté des bonbons et les partageaient avec ses amis. Quand tout à coup, Malefoy accompagné des ses amis Crab et Goyle, ouvrit la porte de la cabine.  
  
- Alors Potter, on fugue? Pas étonnant, tu avais sans doute peur du grand méchant loup qu'est ton oncle moldu! Le Potter a peur des moldus! Devine ce que m'a acheté mon père? C'est le tout nouveau balai Ottimo2002, mais je ne préfère pas te le montrer, tu pourrais le casser. De toute manière tu le verras quand je te battrais au quidditch. Il se mit alors à rire et repartit vers sa cabine accompagnée de ses deux "gardes du corps".  
  
Comme à son habitude Ron aurait voulu sauter au cou de Malefoy, mais la main qui venait de serrer très fort la sienne, le retint. Il se retourna et dévisagea Hermione :  
  
- J'en ai marre à la fin, pourquoi faut il toujours que toi ou Harry vous m'empêchiez de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?!  
  
- A quoi ça servirait, à part nuire à notre tranquillité ? On l'aurait toujours sur le dos. Je te dis que ça n'en vaut pas la peine." Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et Ron rumina en silence.  
  
Le Poudlard Express entra en gare. Lorsque nos trois amis descendirent du train, ils remarquèrent que le temps était à l'orage. Soudain, une voix inhabituelle leur parvint aux oreilles : "Les premières années, s'il vous plaît, veuillez me suivre, nous allons nous rendre au château par le lac."  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent des regards interloqués. Mais où se trouvait donc Hagrid ? D'habitude c'est lui qui accompagne les nouveaux élèves ! Y avait-il un rapport avec sa mission secrète ? Ils regardèrent qui était la personne qui s'occupait des premières années à la place de leur garde de chasse préféré.  
  
- Remus ! S'exclama Harry avec joie.  
  
- Bonjour, comment allez vous. Demanda-t-il.  
  
- Vous reprenez le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Ron avec un brin d'espoir.  
  
- Oui, je le reprends, le professeur Dumbledore ne trouvait pas de remplaçant pour ce poste, alors il a fait appelle à moi. Dit il avec un timide sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Pourquoi Hagrid n'est pas .  
  
- Excusez moi Harry, mais je dois conduire les premières année au collège.  
  
Quelques chose dans la voix de Lupin indiqua à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à sa question, le trio monta dans l'une des calèches qui les conduiraient au plus vite à Poudlard. Plus le carrosse avançait, plus Harry redoutait l'année scolaire qu'il allait vivre.  
  
Arrivés au château, nos trois amis allèrent dans la grande salle pour assister à la cérémonie de la répartition, ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans la salle lorsqu'un homme enveloppé dans une longue cape noire passa devant eux. Lorsque celui-ci défît sa cape, Harry le reconnut tout de suite, il s'agissait de Rogue, il prit sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs à coté de Lupin promut nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il observa tout de suite que son retour chez ses anciens compagnons avaient dut mal ce passer car celui-ci avait sur le visage des traces de plaies, mais sur son visage se dessinait un rictus quand une adressa le bonjour au directeur. Mais ce qui étonna le plus le jeune Gryffondor fut l'entière ignorance de Lupin qui pourtant en plus d'être le nouveau professeur du poste que désirait Rogue est l'un de ces plus ancien ennemis.  
  
Lorsque chacun eut prit sa place, les premières années entrèrent dans la grande salle, impatient de savoir dans quel maison ils allaient être envoyés d'être envoyés dans leur maison, la cérémonie débuta. Il y avait une trentaine élèves, chacun attendaient d'être appelé par le professeur Mc Gonagal qui se dirigeait vers le choixpeau magique, le seul juge qui puisse décidé dans quelle maison ils allaient être envoyés. Mais avec toute la stupéfaction des collégiens de l'école, chaque première année fut envoyé à Serpentard! Personne n'en revenait, et les serpentards étaient tout joyeux " Avec autant de serpentards, disaient-ils, on ne peut que remporter la coupe des quatre maisons cette année! " Malefoy ne cessait de crier de joie lorsqu'ils devaient accueillir un nouvel élève.  
  
- C'est impossible ! Grimaçât Ron voyant que chaque élève allait à Serpentard.  
  
- Ils ont ensorcelé le Choixpeau. Hurlais Georges.  
  
- C'est impossible. Grommelait Hermione.  
  
Harry se contentait de regarder Rogue, mais lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard...sa cicatrice se mis a le brûler ! Hermione s'aperçut tout de suite de la douleur de son ami.  
  
- Harry, qu'à tu, c'est ta cicatrice ! S'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Rogue...lorsqu'il m'as regardé. Murmura-t-il.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, Rogue les regardait d'un sourire méprisant, puis il détourna son regard pour parler avec le professeur d'enchantement.  
  
Immédiatement la douleur disparut, Harry jeta à nouveau un regard à la table des professeurs, puis a celle des Serpentards, Malefoy parlait avec les élèves de première année avec sourire.  
  
- Harry, tu...  
  
- Ca va, Hermione ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que ca m'arrive...mais, comment dire, Rogue n'est plu le même. Murmura-t-il.  
  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est lui qui a ensorcelé le choixpeau? Demanda Hermione à Harry.  
  
Mais celui-ci ne savait quoi penser de Rogue, avait il a nouveau rejoint de force les troupes de Mangemorts? Il se contenta de rester sceptique sur cette possibilité car Hagrid leur avait jurer qu'il n'était pas redevenu un mangemort.  
  
Il était vingt heures quand les élèves finissaient leur repas de fête. Evidemment la table des serpentards était la plus bruyante, notamment avec Malefoy, qui ne cessait de jubiler sur la prochaine victoire de leur maison tandis que les autres élèves se demandaient si le choixpeau n'aurait pas fait d'erreur. Hermione n'acceptant pas cette injustice alla, par le plus grand étonnement des élèves de sa table, jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour parler à Dumbledore.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore, comment se fait-il que le choixpeau ait envoyé tous les élèves chez les serp....  
  
Rogue l'interrompit : - Comment osez-vous venir déranger notre repas mademoiselle Granger, et pour de pareil futilité, ne savez vous pas que la maison que je gère est l'une des plus experte en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de la magie au première année! Il n'est alors pas étonnant que le choixpeau magique ait choisi d'envoyer tous ces futurs bons élèves dans notre maison!  
  
- Professeur Rogue, le choixpeau choisit normalement la maison selon les aptitudes de chaque élève et non sur la qualité de l'enseignement de chaque maison.  
  
- Il suffit, mademoiselle Granger, si vous persister à refuser le verdict du choixpeau, vous n'allez pas tarder à faire perdre à votre maison des points, quel beau commencement pour Griffondor!"  
  
Hermione n'insista pas, Dumbledore qui avait assisté à la scène, ne disait rien mais il regardait Hermione d'une telle manière qu'elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle insiste. De retour à la table des gryffondors, là où l'attendait Ron et Harry, elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé et la réaction de Rogue. "C'est pas étonnant, répliqua Ron, pour Rogue c'est une chance inespéré de gagner la coupe cette année. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on enquête sur lui car il ne me paraît pas très net, avant il se contentait d'être détestable mais maintenant il est effroyable!"  
  
La première nuit à Poudlard fut pénible pour Harry. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à se sortir d'un rêve...  
  
Il marchait pied nu dans la forêt interdite. La sensation des herbes et des feuilles sous la plante de ses pieds semblait réelle, et le vent faisait bouger légèrement les mèches de ses cheveux en bataille. Il arriva dans une clairière où se trouvait une sphère, flottante, limpide, à un mètre du sol environ. Elle émettait une faible lumière, froide et verte, semblable à celle d'un néon moldu un peu faible. Harry la contemplait, envahit peu à peu par la crainte. "Ce n'est pas bon d'être ici" se disait-il. Une voix de femme dans son dos l'appela. L'idée fugace qu'il put s'agir de sa mère traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Il fit volte-face mais ne vit personne. Il se retourna vers la sphère mais celle-ci avait disparut, et à sa place la maigre silhouette d'un homme caché par une toge noire apparut. Il se jeta sur Harry, le maintint au sol, et il put voir le visage de son agresseur: c'était Rogue! Le visage déformé par la fureur, des gouttes de sang suintèrent de son front. "HARRY, HARRY POTTER, MEURT!" Le jeune garçon connaissait voix métallique qui se fit entendre, Voldemort!! "HARRY, HArry, Harry.... "  
  
-"Harry! Tu m'entends? "  
  
Il haletait dans son lit, les draps étaient tous tombés, et Ron se tenait près de lui, une main sur son épaule. Thomas, Seamus et Neville, les autres garçons de Gryffondor de leur chambre, regardait Harry avec effroi entre les plis de leurs draps.  
  
"- Quel hurlement, mon vieux, tu devait faire un cauchemar horrible! Tu hurlait, on aurait dis qu'on t'égorgeait!"  
  
Le soleil se levait à peine dans l'air frais de Septembre, et Harry Potter se posait une question : Est-il possible qu'un jour il ait une année scolaire normale?  
  
Suite dans le prochain chapitre !  
  
  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Yue : Attention ça va être long ! Merci de ton avis, il me montre les défauts ou les incohérences dans le texte et me permettra d'améliorer le texte si je veux le retravailler. J'avoue qu'il y a des trucs bizarres dans le chapitre, et le cadeau de Hagrid . on ne sera jamais ce que c'était. En fait c'est une fic qui avait été faite sur le forum d'un Poudlard interactif, et j'y ai participer, mais elle n'a jamais été réécrite et les fautes d'orthographe n'avaient pas été corrigé, donc en fait j'ai décidée de la reprendre, de rajouter des passages, et d'essayer de maintenir l'intrigue le plus longtemps possible, parce qu'une grande partie de celle- ci était dévoilé dans ce chapitre.  
  
Slyvara Snape et Sailor D. : Que je suis cruelle avec Rogue ! Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qui va lui arriver après .  
  
Astrid : C'est bête que tu n'étais pas inscrit lorsqu'on la faisait :'( Il y a une nouvelle fic en route mais elle est beaucoup moins bonne que celle là, en plus personne y participe !  
  
Julie Potter : J'avoue que la fin est un peu sadique, mais d'un coté c'est ce qui donne envies de suivre l'histoire, perso la suite est pire . mais tu verras on se laisse facilement emportée par l'histoire. 


	4. Lorsque tout se brouille

Sphère limpide :  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Arf . Que pourais je dire sur ce chapitre ? Ah si ! J'ai un ti truc à dire sur cette partie, c'est la partie de l'histoire que je préfère ! Sinon, j'ai supprimée un ti passage de l'histoire, qui faisait de l'ombre pour les événements des prochains chapitres.  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas . ils sont à J.K Rowling, c'est drôle, j'ai toujours l'impression de me répéter dans cette partie .  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4: Lorsque tout se brouille  
  
  
  
Une semaine venait de passer et rien d'anormal ne s'était reproduit depuis. C'était une journée orageuse. Des éclairs scindaient le ciel et le tonnerre grondait fortement. En sortant du cours de métamorphose, Harry fut abordé par le professeur Bibine qui lui demanda de l'accompagner. Le bureau du professeur de vol et de Quidditch était sans dessus dessous, elle ne devait pas le ranger souvent. Harry fut prié de s'installer sur une chaise, et Madame Bibine le fixa sans mot dire. Soudain :  
  
" - Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, M. Potter, que le capitaine Dubois, ayant terminé ses études à Poudlard, a laissé le poste de capitaine de votre équipe vaquant. Etant donné le talent dont vous avez fait preuve ces quatre dernières années, j'ai décidé de faire de vous le nouveau capitaine des Gryffondors.  
  
- Capitaine ?!"  
  
Harry était sous le coup de l'émotion, lui capitaine, un de ses plus grands rêves devenait réalité.  
  
A l'heure du dîner et comme Harry n'avait pas remontré le bout de son nez depuis le début de l'après-midi, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à s'inquiéter. C'était trop beau pour durer, il fallait bien que quelque chose de louche se produise. Aussi furent-ils surpris en voyant arriver Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"- Mais où étais-tu Harry et pourquoi affiches-tu un sourire aussi béa ? demanda Ron.  
  
- J'étais avec le professeur Bibine.  
  
- Quoi pendant tout ce temps ?! Fit Hermione étonnée.  
  
- Figurez-vous que je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison ! Le professeur m'a expliqué en quoi consisterait mon rôle et ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire.  
  
- Capitaine ! Mais c'est génial Harry !  
  
- Je sais, Ron. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.  
  
- Toutes mes félicitations. Lança Hermione."  
  
- Bonne chance, Harry Potter dit une voix glaciale derrière son dos qui se révéla être celle de Rogue.  
  
Harry tressailli, il ressentit une violente douleur à sa cicatrice. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que la grande célébrité est devenu capitaine qu'elle sera assumer le rôle. Puis il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.  
  
- Il faut toujours qu'il gâche tout celui-là. Dit Ron en regardant le maître de potion s'éloigner.  
  
La douleur d'Harry était partit, il le regardait s'éloigner en se demandant si il ne devait pas faire une petite enquête cette nuit, pour savoir ce qui arrive à son professeur ... Il décida d'en parler à ses amis  
  
- Non Harry, tu risques le renvoi...  
  
- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Herm, attends encore un peu.  
  
- Vous avez sûrement raison dit Harry en regardant son professeur, mais dès que le moment sera venu, j'irai régler cette affaire.  
  
A la fin du repas Harry demanda : - J'aimerai rester un peu seul, ca ne vous déranges pas ?  
  
- Oh non, on se retrouvera tout à l'heure pour un cour d'histoire de la magie. Dit Hermione en souriant. Tu en as bien besoin avec tout ces événement bizarre.  
  
- Merci. Dit Harry en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
Il s'abandonna dans un couloir pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout cela, il rencontra Rogue, mais celui-ci il avait l'air mal en point, il se tenait les tempes en récitant des formules, il décida de se cacher dans un coin sombre mais trop tard, il s'approchait déjà de lui.  
  
- Potter, que fait vous ici !dit il violemment.  
  
- Rien, dit il le plus honnêtement possible, Qu'avez vous professeur ?  
  
- Ne resté jamais seul Potter, jamais seul en ma présence...Puis il se repris les tempes comme frappé d'un violant mal de tête et tomba à genoux.  
  
- Profe...  
  
- Partez, PARTEZ ! Tout de suite ! Hurla-t-il  
  
Harry partit en courant, et voulait parler de cela le plus vite possible à Ron et Hermione, mais d'un coup il décida de garder tous cela pour lui- même, il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis. Il stoppa sa course effrénée et se plongea dans de profondes méditations. Pourquoi le professeur Rogue lui avait crié de ne pas rester seul avec lui, sa réaction était plus que surprenante. Harry repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait lors de sa première nuit à Poudlard, au comportement si étrange de Rogue, l'évidence lui sauta au yeux : Voldemort.  
  
Il pensa prévenir Dumbledore, mais pouvait-il se le permettre sans la moindre preuve, après tout Rogue avait toujours été un personnage singulier. Il devait suivre le professeur et ensuite il aviserait. Harry regarda sa montre, il était en retard pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Il fila à travers le dédale de couloirs et fit irruption en plein cours, essoufflé.  
  
"- Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, vous daignez enfin nous faire l'honneur de votre présence.  
  
- Je... Désolé je ne me sentais pas très bien et j'ai du me rendre d'urgence aux toilettes.  
  
- Apparemment vous allez mieux, vu la vitesse à laquelle vous êtes entré dans cette salle de cours.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous avez de la chance, Monsieur Potter, je ne vous retirai pas de points cette fois-ci. Asseyez-vous."  
  
Harry s'exécuta et se félicita pour ce mensonge salutaire.  
  
"- Est-ce que c'est ta cicatrice qui était encore douloureuse ? S'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Non, j'ai eu très mal au ventre, mais maintenant ça va."  
  
Mentir à ses amis ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais si jamais il découvrait quelque chose au sujet de Rogue, il se promit de tout leur révéler.  
  
Il décida alors d'aller le soir même pour savoir ce qu'à Rogue.  
  
Pendant le repas Hermione lui demanda :  
  
- Harry, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas aller voir Rogue ce soir...  
  
- Non, pourquoi me demande tu cela ?dit Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
  
Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais cela lui était nécessaire, car sinon ils l'empêcheraient d'allé fouiner dans les affaires de Rogue, il était décidé, ce soir il irai au bureau de Rogue pour l'observer et voir se qu'il mijote ou plutôt ce que Voldemort lui à fait.  
  
- Car, je te connais depuis déjà 5 ans et je sais...que tu n'hésiterais pas a allé risquer ta vie pour rien.  
  
- Harry je vois bien que tu nous cache quelque chose...murmura Ron à son oreille la bouche pleine de sauce tomate.  
  
- Mais non, pourquoi vous cacherai-je des choses !hurla-t-il.  
  
L'ensemble de la table des Gryffondors le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Puis, peu à peu reprirent leur conversation. Ses amis le dévisageaient encore :  
  
- Il ne s'est rien passé, arrêté de m'embêter avec ça ! Dit Harry à bout de nerf.  
  
- D'accord il ne s'est rien passé. Dit Hermione d'un ton lasse.  
  
La fin du repas ce fit dans le silence le plus complet, l'attitude d'Harry avait jeté un froid dans le petit groupe. Le soir venu, voyant que tout le monde était endormit, il se jeta sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et décida de partir à la recherche de la vérité.  
  
La porte d'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors s'ouvrit, mais la grosse dame du tableau dormait profondément et n'émit qu'un léger grognement. Harry sous sa cape pouvait marcher sans être vu, mais il fallait faire attention à Rusard et à sa chatte chasseuse d'élève. Il descendit prudemment jusqu'au niveau où se situait le bureau de Rogue sans encombres. Mais au moment où il allait tourner dans le couloir, le détesté professeur surgit sans un bruit, marchant rapidement. Son regard était celui d'un homme en colère, il semblait perdu dans des pensées qui le contrariaient. Harry le suivit jusque dans les cachots, jusqu'à la porte de la salle de Potions .  
  
  
  
  
  
Et oui j'ai osée arrêter le récit juste à un moment crucial, que je suis horrible avec vous * Akina: Tu ne devrais pas être aussi méchante avec tes lecteurs !* pff toujours aussi gentille Aki ! Ils auront la suite après, dans très longtemps (rire cruelle) * Akina: Demain . * Après demain, que je les laisse réfléchir un peu sur la suite . 


	5. Lorsque celui que l’on croit être n’est ...

Sphère limpide :  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voila enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis longtemps à vous le mettre (3 jours, c'est beaucoup lol) parce que j'ai refais entièrement un passage du texte qui n'étais pas assé bien écris à mon goût . C'est tous ce que j'a à dire dans l'ensemble . je rajouterai encore des passage dans les prochains chapitre pour faire durer le suspense, rajouter de la clarté au récit, montrer se que les personnages ressentent et beaucoup d'autres choses !  
  
Disclamer : Perso. Stop. HP. Stop. Pas a moi. Stop. A J.K Rowling. Terminé. * Akina : C'est ce qui s'appelle faire à la manière de télégramme * J'essais de trouver un moyen de rendre cette partie un minimum original . * Akina : Fallais comprendre ! * Sans humour !  
  
Chapitre5 : Lorsque celui que l'on croit être n'est plu tout à fait le même   
  
Le jeune élève retira alors sa cape qui le rendait invisible. Il était décidé à avoir une discussion avec son professeur. Celui-ci sans se retourner dit "Potter, il me semble que vous ne suivez vraiment aucun conseil... Pourtant il aurait été judicieux de ne pas paraître devant moi... L'occasion est trop belle." La voix était bien celle de Rogue mais le timbre était vraiment différent, pas cette voix mielleuse pleine de fiel qu'il a lorsqu'il lance un "Ravenclaw, je retire vingt points" ou un "Weasley, retenue demain", c'était une voix grave et posée, calme comme jamais. L'homme aux cheveux de corbeau se retourna lentement, et son expression était détendue, à un point que le visage quelque peu ingrat de Roque semblait plus jeune, plus sympathique, plus...  
  
"Jedusor" murmura Harry. Rogue affichait maintenant un vrai sourire, un évènement aussi surprenant que de voir les Professeurs McGonagall et Trelawney prendre un thé ensemble comme deux vieilles copines. Son rictus permettait de voir une rangée de dents blanches et brillantes, avec de fort longues canines...  
  
- Monsieur Potter, Rogue vous avait prévenu n'est-ce pas? Ne plus vous trouver seul en ma présence. "  
  
Et son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à un regard terrible sur un visage de marbre. On aurait dit que Rogue avait de multiples personnalités. Mais maintenant Harry connaissait trop bien les sorts interdits pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'Impero. Et avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le professeur Rogue saisit son élève par la gorge.  
  
- Je ne ferais plus la même erreur de vous laisser vous échapper! Vous êtes un potentiellement trop dangereux. Continua t-il le plu calmement possible.  
  
- Lâchez-moi, espèce de monstre! De toute façon vous êtes découvert ! Le menaça Harry sans réfléchir de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire en disant cela.  
  
- Pas si je vous exécute maintenant. En faisant disparaître le corps, je pourrais rester ici longtemps encore, le temps de trouver les points faibles de Dumbledore... Néanmoins vous me plaisez bien. Vous me ressemblez tellement... Juste cette idée fixe que les moldus sont des gens bien, qui est dérangeante, mais...  
  
- Expelliarmus! "  
  
Le sort eu pour effet de faire lâcher prise à l'adulte, mais ce fut le jeune homme qui se retrouva à terre. Il se releva d'un bond et recula tout aussi vite, regardant son adversaire dans les yeux, mais il ne pouvait trouver un fond au regard de Rogue, si noir... Mais pourtant son professeur à un moment donné était parvenu à reprendre le dessus. Il y avait là une lueur d'espoir, Harry devait faire réagir son professeur.  
  
- Professeur Rogue ! Il est vrai que vous m'avez toujours menez la vie dure, mais vous avez su me protéger aussi lorsqu'il fallait. Je ne vous l'ai jamais montré mais je vous respecte profondément. Vous avez été mangemort et vous vous êtes battu pour vous racheter, vous êtes fort, plus fort que Voldemort ! Vous pouvez lutter ! Je le sais, j'ai confiance.  
  
- Petit imbécile ! Vous croyez pouvoir le sauver et vous avec, par la même occasion. Pitoyable, il ne peut pas me résister, je suis trop puissant et ça c'est à vous que je le dois. Ironique, non ?  
  
- Taisez-vous ! Je ne vous crois pas ! La volonté du professeur Rogue est bien plus forte que vous ne le pensez. Un simple sort d'impero ne peut pas lui pauser de problèmes."  
  
Harry aperçu un éclat dans le regard sombre de son adversaire qui poursuivit :  
  
- Il suffit ! Je vais en finir une fois pour toute avec vous, Harry Potter!"  
  
Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Harry, celui-ci voulu s'emparer de la sienne, mais il ne l'avait plus, elle était tombé lors de sa chute. Effrayé il ferma les yeux. La seul chose qu'il entendit fut la baguette de son adversaire tomber sur le sol. Harry regarda immédiatement se qu'il se passait, Rogue étant là le regardant d'un regard vide, puis celui-ci murmura :  
  
- En allez vous, Potter.  
  
- Professeur .  
  
- Allez vous en, immédiatement Potter, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Lui cria t'il avec fureur.  
  
- Mais . commença Harry mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vis son professeur s'approcher dangereusement de lui.  
  
- Severus....cesse de jouer a ce petit jeu, tu ne pourras pas me résister bien longtemps. Ce dit-l pour lui-même. Reste Potter, reste, ça me feras plaisir de m'occuper de toi si tu tien tant a ce...Professeur.  
  
Harry resta la, terrorisé, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il restait là sans bouger, regardant Rogue prendre sa baguette et se préparant à jeter un sort. Il dit seulement les larmes aux yeux, espérant que Rogue puisse reprendre le dessus :  
  
- Professeur, s'il vous plait .  
  
Soudain, quelque chose, une sorte de flamme apparut dans les yeux noirs de Rogue.  
  
- Potter, n'essayez pas de lui sauver la vie. Dit Jedusor. Ça ne sert a rien, tu vas mourir comme tes parents, tu sais, c'est la faute de Rogue, s'il n'avait pas fait....  
  
Jedusor ne continua pas sa phrase, un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis il pointa sa baguette sur Harry.  
  
-Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'auras qu'à demander à tes parents. Dit Jedusor le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il leva ça baguette, tout en disant un dernier commentaire :  
  
- Regarde Severus tu vas tuer de tes propres mains celui que tu as protégé ses dernières années.  
  
- Vous êtes fou. Murmura Harry en voyant le visage de son agresseur sourire comme un dément.  
  
- Tu te trompes Potter, je veux juste supprimer ce qui ne devrait plus exister en ce monde, supprimer ce qui n'aurait jamais du exister, ce qui est impure comme les moldus et les sangs croisés.  
  
- Mais c'est insensé. Répondit Harry tout en se levant et en empoignant ça baguette magique.  
  
- Harry, les moldus ne sont que des sorciers privés de pouvoir qui ne le savent pas, et ils nous trouve anormal, nous gâche la vie, tes parents adoptif sont un bon exemple.  
  
Harry pointa sa baguette sur Rogue.  
  
- C'est complètement ridicule. S'exclama-t-il hors de lui. Rogue murmura quelque chose que Harry sembla être Fritus Languis.  
  
- Pensez ce que vous voulez Harry Potter, j'espère que vous ne regretterez pas vos convictions et que vous les défendrez avec ferveurs, je vous provoque en duel Potter.  
  
« J'aurais du écouter Ron et Hermione » se dit Harry.  
  
Cette nuit ne s'annonçait pas plaisante....  
  
Harry et Voldemort, par le corps de Rogue, s'apprêtaient à se livrer un duel, meurtrier sûrement si l'on connaît le personnage ...  
  
Le jeune garçon commençait à céder à la panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait utiliser comme sort? Il ne pouvait s'abaisser à utiliser les sortilèges interdits, puisqu'il risquait de blesser son professeur. Même s'il ne le portait pas dans son coeur, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants auparavant : Il respectait Rogue, et les paroles de Jedusor n'y pouvaient rien. Il le respectait profondément parce qu'il était fort. Vraiment fort. Mais la question subsistait: comment livrer duel sans blesser Severus Rogue, qui n'avait rien à voir dans le combat?  
  
Soudain, il eu un éclair de génie. Hermione, dans un soucis de compléter la culture générale de son ami, lui avait fais parvenir par deux gros hiboux l'édition de luxe de Grandeur et décadence des empires de l'esprit, un livre barbant à première vue mais plein de sorts oubliés depuis la nuit des temps. C'était un livre sur l'emprise qu'à un humain sur son moi spirituel, et l'impero était un vestige de ces magies noires oubliées par tous. Entre autres sorts, il y avait le Spiritus languis, un soin pour les personnes dans le coma. Ce furent les mots de Rogue qui lui rappela ce sortilège : fritus languis était un dérivé qui pouvait s'utiliser pendant un combat, pour dialoguer librement avec le 'moi' de l'adversaire, alors sans défense.  
  
Harry lança le sort. Sa baguette pointée, le corps tendu, une étincelante lumière sortit de tout son être, et pénétra la tête de Rogue par ses yeux. Celui-ci tomba à genou, comme un pantin désarticulé... L'ennemi venait de rentrer dans son corps.  
  
~\Suite au prochain chapitre/~  
  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé, et bientôt un autre qui commencera ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçut de suivre l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout ! 


	6. Lorsque tout ce précise

Sphère limpide :  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'a été forcée d'enlever une grande parte du texte (environ 15 lignes) à cause d'un manque de cohérence avec l'histoire, sinon je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, à par que c'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire se décale des autres fan fictions que l'on peut trouver sur le site. Voilà ! Bonne lecture à tous !  
  
  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : Lorsque tout ce précise.  
  
Harry était assis sur un banc d'école en bois, dans la cour de Poudlard. C'était l'école, elle était vide, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Une vision un peu déformée, hantée d'ombres de gens désormais disparus. Le ciel était partagé entre jour et nuit, et aucun oiseau ne venait fendre l'air. Air d'une douce chaleur d'été. On se sentait merveilleusement bien.  
  
Un homme s'avança en direction du garçon. Ses vêtements étaient noirs, à l'exception d'une écharpe brodée d'inscription de la cabbale anglaise, d'un blanc étincelant. Il s'arrêta devant lui. Cet homme, méconnaissable, c'était Rogue. Détail qui frappa Harry alors, il était pieds et mains enchaînés.  
  
C'était comme un rêve. Un rêve qu'on visite, incertain du chemin à prendre, un lieu inconnu.  
  
"- Bienvenue, Harry. Bienvenue chez moi. Enfin, je devrais dire dans moi. Je devrais me fâcher de l'impudence que tu as eu d'entrer dans mon esprit, mais je suis trop faible pour cela. Les circonstances sont trop graves. Je vais te conduire rapidement à Voldemort, il retient Rogue prisonnier.  
  
- Comment? Mais vous...  
  
- Suis-moi."  
  
Et il avança sous les arcades, descendant des escaliers, toujours plus bas, dans des lieux toujours plus insolites et plus sombres, dans cette maison sans âge, sans heure, sans nom, aux couloirs déserts hanté de murmures. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Ils entrèrent dans une salle toute noire...  
  
Et Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie.  
  
Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons. Près de la porte, il entendait Dumbledore insister pour que Madame Pomfresh le laisse entrer. Celle-ci finit par céder aux demandes du directeur.  
  
- Bonjour, Harry, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- Professeur! Rogue est ensorcelé! Il est sous le contrôle de Volde...  
  
- Harry, je suis au courant! Hier, je t'ai retrouvé, couché dans la salle de potion... Et Rogue était disparu... Il ne reviendra plus, Voldemort la capturé...  
  
- Il faut qu'on le retrouve! Il a donné sa vie pour la mienne! Profe...  
  
- Harry! Harry, calme toi! Écoute, il y a une façon de retrouver Rogue, et c'est en allant fouiller dans tes rêves... Hier, tu as rêvé, je crois... Et bien chaque fois que tu feras ce rêve, il sera plus long et plus profond... Tu dois essayer... Je sais que tu en ai capable...  
  
- Mais comment? Comment faire toujours le même rêve? C'est impossible!  
  
- Oui, Harry... Tout est possible, il suffit de vraiment le vouloir...  
  
Dumbledore se leva, puis sortit de l'infirmerie, sous le regard furieux de Mme Pomfresh. "Il a besoin de sommeil, mon dieu!", disait-elle pour elle même.  
  
Miss Pomfresh ne permit plus d'autres visites pendant quelques jours. Et c'était mieux pour Harry, car comme ça il n'avait pas à affronter Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'ils étaient morts d'inquiétude, et en même temps fâchés de savoir que leurs amis ne suivaient pas leurs conseils. Et qu'en plus, ce qui est peut-être pire, il ne les avait même pas mis dans le coup. Cette fois Harry serait seul. Tout seul avec ses rêves.  
  
Quand il sortit enfin de l'infirmerie, ils faisaient un peu la tête. Mais leur ami portait encore des bandages et semblait toujours dans ses pensées, alors ils n'osaient pas trop l'ennuyer.  
  
Hermione avaient aussi d'autres sujets en tête :  
  
- Nous devrions essayée de rattraper les cours de défenses contres les forces du mal, car avec la période de la pleine lune nous avons prit du retard sur le programme actuel.  
  
- Oui, et vu que Rogue a disparut nous avons beaucoup de temps libre. Dit Ron souriant. De plus si Rogue se fait tuer par Voldemort, ça ne sera pas une grande perte, pas vrai? Disait-il en riant, mais Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout trouvé ça drôle, c'était de sa faute si le professeur n'était plus là... Si il avait écouté, ça ne serait pas arrivé...  
  
- Ron, même si il n'est jamais très agréable avec toi, tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareils sur son compte. Ron s'excusa, celle-ci passa tout de suite à un autre sujet. Tout ce retard que l'on devra rattraper pour les défenses...J'irai faire un tour a la bibliothèque pour trouver dans livres sur les sujet de cette année, tu viendra avec moi Harry? Harry?  
  
Il ne les écoutait pas.  
  
Il pensait à ce rêve.  
  
- Hein ? Oui bien sur, comme tu voudras ! Dit Harry se perdant dans ses pensé. Tu me demandais quoi ?  
  
- Je te demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner à la bibliothèque ce soir, pour rattraper nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione d'un ton agacé.  
  
- Oui bien sur, enfin non, je dois faire quelque chose, on pourrait le faire demain après les cours...  
  
- Comme tu veux...Dit-elle en soupirant  
  
- Tu ne vas quand même sortir dans les couloirs ! Dit Ron horrifié. Après ce qui c'est passé.  
  
- Non...Dit-il à voix basse. Bien sur que non.  
  
Tout deux le regardèrent, puis décidèrent de laisser tomber.  
  
Harry décida d'aller se coucher tôt, puis sombra à nouveau dans le rêve.  
  
Rogue s'avança à nouveau vers lui pour le conduire à nouveau dans les méandre de son esprit. A mesure qu'ils descendaient les nombreux escaliers et arpentaient les couloirs, les murmures du passé les quittaient pour prendre place à des hurlements. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, l'homme s'arrêta :  
  
-Je dois te laisser Harry, c'est ici que Rogue est prisonnier, tu dois le libérer, sinon... l'homme disparut laissant Harry seul dans l'obscurité.  
  
"Attendez... vous, vous êtes Rogue aussi, non? Vous ne pouvez rien faire? "  
  
Une voix si fit entendre dans le lointain :  
  
"Seulement je ne suis que la partie sensible et artistique de Rogue... Son courage, son intellect conscient et sa force active sont retenus... Alors je ne peux rien faire... "  
  
C'est vrai que cet homme semblait trop aimable et bienveillant pour être "le" Rogue... Harry devait pousser la porte pour le retrouver. Mais ce geste anodin était bien plus dur que prévu.  
  
C'était une porte en bois massif, avec juste un papier punaisé dessus. En lettres brunes était inscrit : " Impero " et il fallait d'abord vaincre le sort avant de combattre celui qui en était à l'origine.  
  
Harry tenta d'arracher le papier, mais un éclair blanc lui traversa la vue... et il se réveilla dans son lit, à moitié par terre. C'était décidé, il fallait voir le prof de Défense contre les forces du mal pour savoir comment retirer l' impero .Il sortit rapidement de son lit, pour aller voir le professeur Lupin qui l'aidera à vaincre l'impero. L'année dernière, il avait réussis, mais ce n'était dangereux.... Mais contre Voldemort, cela lui parut ridicule que le Seigneur des Ténèbre lui fasses décroter le nez, alors il devait demander au professeur Lupin de l'aider.  
  
\\* Suite au prochain *//  
  
Reviewez moi s'il vous plait, pour que je puisse me faire une idée du nombre de personnes qui lisent l'histoire (regard implorant). 


	7. Impero

Sphère limpide :  
  
Disclamer : les perso ne m'appartienent pas (domage) mais ils appartiennent a la charmante (peut-être assez généreuse pour me donner ses personnages) J.K Rowling.  
  
Note de l'auteur : *honte* après une longue attente de six mois ... voici enfin la suite de la fic (je l'avoue ... j'avais perdu le cd où elle étais gravée) Je sais que vous êtes en train de me maudir à cause de cette attente exagéré, ne dites pas non ! Je le vois dans vos yeux ! Mais la voilà ! Un peu courte je l'avoue mais bon ... On peut pas tout avoir non plus (kof)  
  
Chapitre 7 : Impero  
  
Harry venait d'arriver à la porte du bureau de son professeur, la regardant durant plusieurs secondes avec appréantion puis il se décida à frapper d'un geste lasse contre le bois de la porte en faisant ainsi ressortir quelques bruits sourds de celle-ci. Le professeur Lupin l'accueilla avec un large sourire :  
  
- Ah, Bonjour Harry!  
  
- Professeur, vous devez m'apprendre à vaincre l'impero avant ce soir! Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, mais c'est très important, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi! Lui répondit-il précipitamment en pénétrant dans son bureau à grand pas.  
  
Il balaya d'un coup d'?il le bureau de son professeur, aucune décoration ne laissait oublier le passage du professeur Maugrey dans ce bureau. Tout était resté comme lorsqu'il avait enseigné lors de la troisième année d'Harry, seul un aquarium remplit de petites créatures posé sur le bureau à côté des parchemins de cours et de devoir d'élèves donnait un peu de vie a cette pièce pauvre.  
  
Lupin qui ne savait trop quoi faire ni quoi dire, il eut le reflex de ne poser aucunes de questions sachant qu'il recevrait aucune réponse, accepta sans encombre d'aider Harry pendant toute la journée a ce protèger du sortillège interdit.  
  
Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher et que les premières étoiles montraient leur robe lumineuses, Harry sût parfaitement comment vaincre le dangereux. Le professeur lui fit par de son étonnement a se proteger aussi vite de ce sortillège et ajouta qu'il avait un esprit fort, très utile pour la quête qui l'attendait avant de faire disparaître définitivement Voldemort.  
  
Harry était à bout de force et alla s'enfuir dans ses couvertures, mais ne réussissait pas à s'endormir... Il était épuisé, oui, mais le sommeil ne semblait pas le chercher, trop ennervé et tendus fasse à ce qui l'attendait dans les prochains jours. Il se leva, tout en veillant a ne pas réveiller ses amis déjà endormient dans un profond sommeil, et se jetta dans un fauteil de la salle commune, regardant les flammes de la cheminé lècher les bûches, il ouvrit un petit livre de sortillèges que lui avait conseillé Hermione et commença sa lecture nocturne.  
  
Au petit matin le parc de Poudlard avait littéralement disparut sous de lourd nuages d'encre, c'est lorsque l'orage avait éclaté, faisant résoner ses lourds fracas dans les couloirs du collège, que les premiers élèves tirés de leur sommeil descendirent de leur dortoir. Harry apperçut Fred et George, maintenant en dernière année, se disant que leurs connaissances en magie noire devaient être assez élevé car les jumeaux ne se gênaient pas de l'utiliser pour fabriquer de nouveaux objets de farces et attrapes, ils devaient surement connaître des choses inhabituelles sur le sort interdit qui l'intéressait. Il alla à leur rencontre et expliqua succinctement sa situation en leur faisant promettre de ne rien révéler.  
  
- Ta situation n'est pas simple Harry, dit Fred.  
  
- Non en effet, clama à son tour George, car même si tu réussis à ne pas être soumis à l'impero...  
  
- Comment vaincre celui qu'a imposé Tu-Sais-Qui à Rogue? Continua Fred.  
  
Harry plongea ses pensées dans son bol de porridge... La fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir, mais d'un autre coté, à quoi bon revenir dans cet endroit du rêve sans même avoir une solution ...  
  
" En imposant à mon tour l'impero" pensa soudainement Harry.  
  
Car si l'esprit de Rogue se trouvait dans son cerveau, quelque part, de manière résiduelle, son propre esprit pouvait influencer Rogue. Mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, lui servir de port d'attache dans cette dangereuse aventure spirituelle et magique. Qui mieux que ses amis remplirait cette fonction? Harry se sentait soulagé. Il n'était plus seul.  
  
En relevant la tête, il avait l'air d'un illuminé. Il faillit rouler un patin à chaque jumeau et couru à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il y avait un bon et un mauvais coté à son idée... S'il jetait l'impero, il serait jeté à Azkaban... Mais ce n'était que dans un rêve, alors il pouvait se le permettre ...  
  
Le bon coté était que s'il réussissait à emmener Ron et Hermione dans son rêve, ils pouraient l'aider à délivrer Rogue... Il devait à tout prix leur en parlé. Il choisi le cours d'Histoire de la magie, tout aussi ennuyant qu'à l'ordinaire, il en discuta à Ron et Hermione, ils acceptèrent de l'aider. Le seul problème, c'était qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait, il décida donc de demander à Dumbledore quelques conseils. Dès la fin du cours, il se précipita dans le bureau du directeur, qui heureusement était encore ouvert.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore !Dit précipitament en plaquant ses deux mains sur le bureau où se tenait son directeur.  
  
- Oui, Harry. Lui répondit son directeur d'une telle façon que Harry crue tout d'abord que son directeur lisait dans ses pensées où avec un don de divination impressionnant, comme si il s'attendait déjà a la question qu'allait lui poser le garçon.  
  
- Comment faire pour amener quelqu'un dans mon rêve?  
  
- Ah, Harry, je vois que tu fais preuve d'une grande intelligence, lui répondit son directeur satisfait Eh bien c'est simple. Pour les ammener dans tes rêves, tu dois penser, au moment venu, très fort à eux, juste à eux, à ton désir de les voir. Si tu les aimes vraiment, et que tu as entièrement besoin d'eux, ils viendront.  
  
- Merci beaucoup !S'exclama-t-il en faisant mine de partir.  
  
- Ah, et... Harry... Ça se passera ce soir... J'en ai le présentiment... Fais attention! Tu as su te sortir de plusieurs combats avec Voldemort, mais tu dois quand même être prudent et ne pas te laisser guider par ton courage excessif.  
  
Harry ocha la tête avec un fin sourire, gardant en mémoire les précieux conseils que venait de lui confier son directeur et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune pour leur parler de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, convaincue ils passèrent le reste de leur soiré au coin du feu de leur salle commune imaginant toutes les situations qu'il pourait se produire quand ils auront pénétré dans le rêve.  
  
Puis ils allèrent se coucher tout en se donnant rendez-vous ...  
  
Dans la tête d'Harry ...  
  
Mais malgré les rires qu'ils avaient laissé échapper sur toute cette histoire et ses évènements les trois amis gardaient en tête que cela allait tout de même être délicat à régler et ils se préparaient a un rêve bien plus mouvementé qu'à leur habitude.  
  
Harry se glissa sous les couvertures moelleuses et se laissa lentement tomber dans les bras de morpher attendant que son esprit soit lui même guider vers le rêve qu'il redoutait tant.  
  
Harry était devant cette porte, cette porte qui le mènerais à son destin, au destin de Rogue.  
  
Il ne fit pas l'erreur d'enlevé le papier IMPÉRO sur la porte, mais tourna lentement la poigné le laissant apercevoir la scène de ce qu'il redoutait le plus.  
  
- Même en me tuant, vous ne pourrez jamais .  
  
- Arrête de me résister Severus, tu vois très bien que cela ne sert à rien.  
  
Rogue était enchaîné à un mur de pierre, tandis que Lord Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui.  
  
- Arrêtez !Cria Harry.  
  
Voldemort ne se retourna même pas, comme s'il ne remarquait pas sa présence. Mais soudain, Harry Comprit. Il n'était qu'un fantôme, il devait se dépêcher à ...  
  
- Fritus Languis ! Cria Harry.  
  
Comme un choc, Voldemort le vit. Harry venait d'apparaître dans la pensée de Rogue, dans sa tête, grâce au sort.  
  
- Potter ... allez ..vous en ... j'enlève ... 50 points a ..Gryffondor ...  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même dans les moments difficiles, Rogue ne perdait pas sa personnalité, son rôle de"Rogue".  
  
- Petit Insolent! Hurla le seigneur des ténèbres. Je vais te le faire payer ton fichu sourire! Je...  
  
Mais il s'arrêta...Ron et Hermione venait d'arrivés derrière Harry.  
  
- Tu sais ...ce que tu as a faire...murmura Ron a Harry.  
  
Hermione lui donna un baiser sur la joue, et dit : Bonne chance. Sous les yeux intrigués de Voldemort. D'un geste vif Harry pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul par surprise.  
  
- Impéro! Hurla Harry en direction de Rogue.  
  
Celui ci releva la tête, comme s'il s'avait ce qu'il l'attendait, ce que Harry avait en tête. Une flamme apparue dans les yeux de son professeur. Il restait de l'espoir pensa Harry. Maintenant, c'était au trois de s'occuper de Voldemort...et de Rogue.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut ruisselant de sueur.  
  
Il avait réussi a jeter l'impéro mais maintenant il restait le problème de combattre celui de Voldemort, et de retourner dans ce rêve sans encombre.  
  
\\* Fin du chapitre*//  
  
Excusez moi, ô grands fans de Rogue de le faire souffrir. Mais bon, il participe a l'histoire, puis on peut dire que c'est le personnage central de l'intrigue. Et j'espère que ce ... légé retard ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ;) Puis ça encourage ! Car ça me fait penser que je dois réécrir entièrement les chapitres 8 et 9 à cause de se fichu pc qui les a éffacés ! Mais bon ... temps pis ;) 


	8. Une nouveau tournant

Sphère limpide :  
  
Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi . *ton monocorde*  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je déteste ce chapitre (façon de parler) vous allez voir ce que je veux dire ! Sinon que dire d'autre j'ai rajoutée un long passage à ce chapitre, pour accentuer l'événement, qui était à l'origine un peu, même beaucoup prit à la légère, ce chapitre ouvre vers une nouvelle 'quête' donc c'est tout de même un chapitre capital pour l'allongement de l'histoire, et son développement.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Un nouveau tournant  
  
Il était, comme à chaque cauchemar, en sueur. Mais il fût plutôt rassuré de voir que Ron était de même. Il était maintenant 4h du matin, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le goût de se recoucher au risque d'un autre rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Ils descendirent donc ensemble dans la salle commune, faire leur devoir de Divination. Ils devaient, comme à chaque début d'année, faire leur avenir en se guidant dans les astres. Après une heure de réflexion, de calculs d'angles et de mesures incertaines, Ron proposa de recourir à leur si ancienne bonne méthode: tout inventer. Après tout, le Professeur Tralawney y croyait, tant que c'était pour prédire leur mort prochaine.  
  
Après une demi-heure à avoir rigoler ("Je vais mourir sous une bouse de dragon" ou "Je vais me tuer pour impressionné une Vélane"), ils pensèrent qu'ils devraient peut-être faire les devoir des autres cours, mais assommé par la fatigue Ron s'effondra sur la table, commençant à ronfler comme deux.  
  
Harry continuait ses devoirs par peur de s'endormir et attendant avec impatience que quelqu'un de sa maison se lève pour lui tenir compagnie. Quand tout d'un coup, il attendit une voix l'appeler, il se retourna essayant de savoir d'où celle-ci provenait mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle provenait de sa tête, la voix continuait de l'appeler lui expliquant qu'elle allait le mener à son salut. Non effrayé, Harry se vêtit bien vite de son uniforme et commença à arpenter les longs couloirs de Poudlard protégé des regards des surveillants par sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Curieusement cette voix lui disait quelque chose, mais son manque de sommeil l'empêchait de réfléchir, il comprit alors tout de suite de qui il s'agissait en voyant que la voix le dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles, où lors de sa deuxième année d'étude la chambre des secrets avait été à nouveau réouverte.  
  
Arrivé dans les toilettes, il vit avec horreur que l'entré de la chambre état déjà ouverte, il se dépêcha d'allé voir se qui s'y passait. Arrivé il constata que rien n'avait changé par rapport à sa dernière visite, il y a de ça trois ans, Rogue se tenait au milieu de la pièce le regardant s'avancer vers lui puis lui dit :  
  
- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, Harry Potter.  
  
Le concerné acquiesça de la tête.  
  
- Et bien c'est simplement par nostalgie, vois tu, c'est ici que tu a supprimé l'un de mes rêves, celui de sortir le basilique pour lui faire arpenter les couloirs de cette école pour supprimer tout ses parasites qui croient que c'est parce qu'ils détiennent quelques pouvoirs magique qu'ils pourront se permettre de rester dans notre monde.  
  
- Que comptez vous faire, maintenant que ce serpent est mort Jedusort? Demanda le jeune garçon sombrement.  
  
Rogue s'approcha d'Harry, le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire.  
  
- Me venger, car c'est ici même que comme le basilique, vous Harry Potter, allez mourir et abandonner tout espoir de pouvoir me détruire. Car la vie n'est qu'un long fleuve tranquille semé d'embûche, je choisi le plus simple en vous tuant.  
  
Rogue sortie sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier. Harry le regarda tout en lui disant :  
  
- Voldemort a mis sous impero Rogue, pas seulement pour se garantir que celui-ci restera sous son control, mais aussi dans l'espoir de vous faire revivre son passer dans ce corps et enfin que vous vous serviez du corps de Rogue pour espionner Dumbledore.  
  
- Vous êtes très perspicace pour quelqu'un qui va mourir, Potter. Observa Rogue.  
  
Il leva sa baguette avec une expression de triomphe sur le visage face à Harry dont le visage était figé par la peur sentant des frissons parcourir son corps. Le visage de Rogue se figea, ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps laissant s'égarer sa baguette magique sur les dalles. Harry le regarda puis murmura avec une lueur d'espoir :  
  
- Professeur .  
  
Mais le peu d'espoir qui lui restait s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il le vit tombé à genoux en murmurant :  
  
- Tout est finit maintenant.  
  
Puis il s'étala sur le sol comme à bout de force, Harry se jeta sur lui.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas . Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il sentit son corps se raidir et vit la réalité prendre place à l'illusion qu'est le monde du rêve.  
  
Il se réveilla le lendemain matin dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, il fixa tout d'abord le plafond de la pièce essayant de se rappeler avec le plus de détail possible les événements de la nuit passé. Il se releva réalisant qu'il avait échoué, il entendit plusieurs personnes arriver autours de lui, lui demandant des nouvelles, il dit seulement :  
  
- Je n'ai pas réussis. Il regarda qui était autour de lui, il y avait ses deux meilleurs amis, son directeur et la directrice de sa maison.  
  
Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, puis lui dit sur un ton paternelle : - Harry, tu ne dois pas tant vouloir.  
  
Mais sur ces paroles Harry fondit en larmes disait : - Mais c'est de ma faute si il est mort.  
  
- Non Harry. Intervint Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras, essayant de le calmer tant bien que mal.  
  
- Si, j'aurais dû l'écouter lorsqu'il m'a dit de ne jamais rester seul avec lui. Balbutia Harry.  
  
- Potter ressaisissez vous. Le professeur Rogue est mort, mais il restera parmi nous. Son fantôme rejoindra les fantômes de Poudlard, et il reprendra ses cours, comme le professeurs Binns. Intervint Mc Gonagal en voyant que la situation ne c'était pas arrangée  
  
Harry regarda sa directrice, ses quelques mots avait réussit à faire dessiner un timide sourire sur le visage d'Harry, celui-ci repensa à un dicton moldu : Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Il y avait sûrement un moyen de faire revivre le seul professeur qu'il n'aurait jamais penser aider.  
  
Fin du chapitre 8. 


End file.
